


Everything starts with something, and ends with something else

by RedNightDeer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin - Fandom
Genre: 20 Things, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kind of has a plot, No Beta, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Twenty words to describe each member of the batfamily, their life, and their actions.





	1. Damian

_ Demons are dark creatures, _

_ But one must never forget their divine origin.  _

**Achieve**

Damian had achieved a lot in his life. So why was this so hard? What he had to do was simple: stand right, smile and don’t do any  _ faux-pas _ . 

But galas were so boring and these people were so fake, it made his head ache. Well, Drake was able to do it. Damian wasn’t going to lose to Drake. He couldn’t! 

Damian strengthened his tie and gave the cutest smile to the old lady that had started pinching one of his cheeks. 

**Honest**

Damian was honest, maybe too much. Jon shouldn’t have cried when he had told him he was just a replacement of Colin. 

Well, maybe next time, he was going to be more tactful. 

**Turkey**

The air was hot and humid. The air conditioning was working, producing a sound as if it was the motor of a cargo boat. Three mosquitoes had already bitten him and the fourth was trying. He got up and decided to go out of his hotel room.

The Mediterranean sea was beautiful, and it reminded Damian when he had once went to Egypt with his mom. He was eight at that time. 

**Bargain**

He had bargained a lot in his life. 

He had bargained his life with his grandfather to stay alive. He had bargained his place in the batfamily with them to stay in the Manor. He had bargained his utility with his mother so she would like him. 

He had bargained a lot.

**Monopoly**

Drake had just helped Wayne Industries buy a new lab. Father was praising him with a smile. 

He hated Drake. 

**Praise**

He liked it when Pennyworth praised him. Maybe his soufflé wasn’t that bad. He should try making one again. 

**Learn**

Damian had learned many languages: English, Arabic, French, Spanish, Greek, Latin, German, Russian, Mandarin and Japanese were the ones he talked the most fluently. 

So from which language was ‘yeet’ and what did it mean?

**Delete**

Deleting files from Drake’s computer was his hobby. 

**Rise**

He had taken a dip in the Lazarus Pit only once. It had been filmed, and Damian didn’t like the footage. In his Grandfather’s one, the man was rising from the green water like a Phoenix, powerful and strong. 

Damian had risen from the pit coughing and screaming, and he had fallen in it again, slipping on the wet rocks.

**Allocation**

Why did Drake have a roommate? Who was that man? 

**Cheese**

Dick had forced him to watch one of these old cheesy romantic movies. 

Damian blew his nose.

_ Bridget Jones’ Diary  _ wasn’t that bad. 

**Meadow**

The flowers were tickling his fingertips as he ran his hand among the plants. It was a nice day for a picnic. 

Grayson and Todd were making a hot dog eating competition while Tim was drinking his coffee, chatting with Gordon. Titus was running everywhere, barking happily. Father wasn’t there, of course. 

Pennyworth gave him a plate of apple pie and smiled. Damian smiled back and started eating.

He wished mother would be here, with him, singing one of these old songs he loved so much.

**Respect**

He always had respected more or less other’s privacy. You had the right to live with who you wanted. 

Damian drew the line at Drake. 

The mysterious roommate’s name was Rey. Rey Sartre. No background.

Weird.

**Linen**

The linen sheets in the Wayne Manor were one of the best ones in the world. 

Still, Damian missed sometimes the ones in the Cradle. 

**Exploit**

He always exploited others’ weaknesses. Everyone had a weakness. Even his grandfather.

So why did Rey Sartre have none?

**Facility**

His facility for learning very quickly had always amazed people. 

He was one year old when he had started using a knife.

Two for a dagger.

Three and he was yielding a sword. 

**Tear**

The tears had found their way out of his eyes easily. 

Mother was angry. 

He was the culprit.

**Surprise**

Discovering who was that roommate was surprising, and honestly, disturbing. Why would a mythical creature like Rey want anything to do with Drake?

**Hurl**

He hurled the teapot on Todd.

No one insulted mother. 

**Voice**

Sometimes, he heard her soft voice in his sleep, calling him with cute nouns. 

Sometimes, he saw her in his black dreams, blaming him of everything. 


	2. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend Nova for helping me with some of the words and then beta reading the chapter.

_ And you will see, once it will stop raining, _

_ That these weren’t rain drops but my tears.  _

**Provision**

They needed provisions. Roy had eaten the last macaroni conserve can.  But there was no money.  Jason hated this. He hated needing money. 

It reminded him of his childhood.

**Split**

His life had a split: before Lazarus and after Lazarus. 

He didn’t know which one was better.

**Key**

The key was wrong. The door wasn’t opening. Nice, now how were they supposed to continue their mission? 

Jason gave an annoyed look to Roy and the man smiled back, ashamed. Jason sighed and took his gun. Their enemies were going to understand they were here but Jason never liked replicating things. 

**Folk**

The folk music playing on the radio was shitty. Good, he would be able to stay awake and drive longer. The American highways could get very boring during the night.

Roy, sleeping on the next seat, giggled in his sleep, which made Jason smile. Yeah, it was good. It felt good, being there, with Roy just next to him, happy in his sleep and him driving to somewhere where no problem waited for them.

In a way, it was the most domestic thing in his life since his death.

**Contain**

He never was able to contain his rage. It always exploded like a volcano eruption or a firework.

Once Roy told him when he was angry, his eyes took a neon green turn. 

**Selection**

Jason had two guns; one shot blank bullets while the other shot real ones. He usually didn’t confuse them, but sometimes he did, and he would shoot with the wrong one. He killed a few like that. He was always embarrassed about it. Roy found the remedy to it by painting the guns in different colours. 

**Block**

He blocked his opponent’s hit and managed to tackle him down. Roy let out a whine and complained about how Jason always took training matches too seriously. 

**Pumpkin**

Roy showed him the pumpkin he had carved for Halloween. It was ugly and Jason snorted. He was less pleased when Roy told him the pumpkin and him looked like twins. Stupid Roy. 

**Likely**

He was likely going to get killed again by a villain. But you know, lightning never struck the same place twice. 

**Cheap**

He used to go and always buy the cheapest things. It didn’t change when he got adopted by Bruce, he would always try to spend the least amount of money possible. He always feared not having money. 

**Bring**

Roy brought happiness to him. One kind that he hadn’t experienced ever. Not even with his mother. The happiness Roy brought was pure and relaxing. Jason sometimes feared how much he was bound to the redhead. 

**Article**

There was one short article, at the end of a very unsung indie magazine, about how Bruce Wayne’s second ward wasn't actually dead but still alive. 

**Age**

He didn’t really know his age. Did the years when he was dead count? Or was his ressurection’s day his new birthday? Or rather did he now have two birthdays?

**Soup**

He had called Roy to ask him where he was. The man had answered him that he was buying clothes. At the soup store.

**Goat**

The goat symbol drawn on the Replacement’s living room’s wall, in what Jason assumed was red paint, looked very creepy. But it was none of his business. So Jason Peter Todd just left the apartment after leaving the case file on the coffee table. 

**Offender**

He had been a street child and had committed lots of offenses during these years of his life. It was mostly about theft. Jason didn’t regret them. Not at all. Maybe except for only one; he shouldn’t have tried to steal the tires of the batmobile. That had been a huge mistake. 

**Broken**

His ribs ached, but he continued to run. He had to catch that bastard.

**Trench**

At first, the trench-coat hadn’t seemed suspicious. It was just a light brown trench-coat. Nothing more, nothing less. 

But then he had heard John Constantine’s voice coming from the living room, he had stopped moving and had left instead. 

Why was Constantine in Replacement’s house?

**Stand**

Many thought he had no morals or any code. They were wrong. Red Hood stood for many things. 

**Sweep**

He swept the floor of the room and sighed. It was unused for two weeks but Jason didn’t have the heart to let it get all dusty. Roy was maybe dead but not his memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first 20 random words a word generator gave me.


End file.
